Entre rêves et réalité
by christelle.veaute
Summary: Drago est plongé dans un profond sommeil,dont visiblement personne ne peux le réveiller. Hermione,elle peut l aider...
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Bonjour,voici ma 'première' histoire publiée,je tiens cependant à signaler que les personnages dans la fiction n'ont pas le même caractère que dans les livres de J. .Voila,Bonne lecture ! **

_**Les passages en italiques sont les rêves de Malefoy.**_

**Avertissement : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à J. .**

Chapitre 1 : Le marchand de sable ou la nymphe de la nuit ? 

Ce furent les cris incessants du professeur McGonnagal qui réveillèrent Hermione Granger. En effet cela ne faisait pas moins de 10 minutes que la vielle femme toquait à la porte de l'appartement de préfet-en-chef de la Gryfondor.

Hermione enfile un peignoir aux couleurs de sa maison et ouvrit la porte de son appartement :

"- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Hermione inquiète qu'on la réveille alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin,en plus un Mercredi jour ou elle n'avait pas cours

- Habillez-vous vite ! ordonna le professeur"

La jeune femme obéit, elle referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle prit une douche rapide, enfila son uniforme et suivit le professeur McGonnagal qui la mena vers l'infirmerie.

"- Pourquoi m'amenait-vous voir Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en voyant le corps de son homologue sur un lit de l'infirmerie

- Attendez-moi ici je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis la Minerva, vous pouvez y aller. Fit Dumbledore en apparaissant devant elles.

Le professeur McGonnagal sortie de l'infirmerie et laissa Dumbledore avec Hermione :

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie Miss. Granger. l'invita Dumbledore. Elle obtempéra.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complet, jusqu'a qu'Hermione se décide enfin à vouloir parler :

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi l'on m'a ordonnée de venir à l'infirmerie alors qu'il est deux heures du matin ?

- Miss Granger je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Mr et Mrs Granger ne sont pas vos parents. Annonça Dumbledore. En réalité votre mère est : Audrey Loyd, le nom de votre père m'est inconnu.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME CACHER LA VÉRITÉ SUR MES PARENTS ? explosa Hermione"

Les flammes des bougies de l'infirmerie vacillèrent puis s'éteignèrent.L'infirmerie fut alors plongé dans le noir.

"- Lumos ! prononça Albus Dumbledore."

Instantanément les bougies se rallumèrent. Hermione le regarda étonnée, en effet elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du sort.

"- Quelques semaines avant votre naissance, Mlle Loyd est venue me voir. Elle avait besoin d'aide, les mangemorts étaient à sa poursuite…

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre mère était ce qu'appelle les moldues « un marchand de sable », dans le monde des sorciers on les appelle « les nymphes de la nuit » ou les « les nymphes des rêves ».

- Est qu'est ce que fais dans l'histoire moi ? l'interrogea Hermione

- Il se trouve que tu as héritée du pouvoir de ta mère. Répondit la professeur, en la tutoyant"

Hermione jeta un regard à son homologue qui dormait , de temps à autre il bougeait puis il revenait dans un sommeil profond. Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui prit la main, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire. Il voulait qu'elle rentre dans le rêve du Serpentard, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Dumbledore lui passa une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les moments passés avec Drago, soudain elle se sentit aspirée, quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans une pièce qu'elle reconnut comme étant le hall d'une grande maison.

_Elle avança et entra dans un salon et elle en déduisit qu'elle était dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle entendit un cri provenant de la cave, immédiatement elle accouru dans la cave et le spectacle qu'elle vit l'horrifia : une femme aux cheveux blonds subissait un Doloris par un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Lucius Malefoy._

_"- Stop ! Arrêtez, je deviendrais mangemorts si vous voulais père, mais laissez-la je vous en prie ! supplia Drago qui venait __d'apparaître_

_L'homme nommé Lucius Malefoy eut un sourire méchant._

_- Parfait tu recevras bientôt la marque du maître mais si je te vois un jour te lier d'amitié avec un traître-à-son-sang ou pire un sang-de-bourbe tu sais ce qu'y se passera. Menaça Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa baguette magique sur sa femme "_

_La femme aux cheveux blonds essayait de se relever, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors Hermione comprit qu'elle était dans un souvenir de Malefoy et que cette femme avait sans doute déjà subie plusieurs -si ce n'est pas des centaines- Doloris, la mère de Drago était la faiblesse de celui-ci et Lucius l'avait compris._

Soudain le paysage changea et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la réalité, le professeur Dumbledore :

"- Monsieur il faut tout de suite envoyer des aurors au manoir Malefoy, je crois que la mère de Drago à subi plusieurs Doloris de la part de son mari. Dit Hermione en lâchant la main de son homologue"

Le professeur parti en courant de l'infirmerie et appela le ministre, un vieil ami à lui. Le ministre lui fit confiance et envoya une patrouille d'aurors qui trouvèrent Mme Malefoy en mauvais état. Ils l'amenèrent tout de suite à l'hôpital .

Fin du chapitre


	2. Inception ?

__**Avertissement : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à J. .**

**Note : Je rappelle que les passages en italiques sont dans les rêves de Drago.**

_**Jenifael09 : Si tu aimes le début,j'espère que la suite te plaira . :-)**_

**Chapitre 2 : Inception ?**

Après un quart d'heure d'attente insoutenable pour Hermione, Dumbledore revint enfin à l'infirmerie :

"- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Hermione

- Les aurors sont venus à temps, elle serait morte à cause de ses hémorragies sinon. Répondit le professeur, Vous devriez allez vous coucher Miss Granger, il est 3h00"

Hermione s'exécuta et rentra dans son appartement, une fois dans le lit elle s'endormit instantanément. Pourtant elle passa sa nuit au pays des rêves :

_Elle marchait dans une foret, pourtant elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Soudain elle débouche dans une carrière et vit Drago de dos :_

_"- Malefoy ?! C'est moi Granger ! cria Hermione les mains en porte-voix"_

_Il se retourna, la mine surprise :_

_"- Que fais-tu-la ? Normalement c'était un rêve pas un cauchemar ! s'écria le Serpentard_

_- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais cela fait deux semaines que tu dors à l'infirmerie. Ta mère est à Ste Mangouste. Lui annonça Hermione en gardant son sang-froid_

_- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourtant je lui ai dis que j'aurais la marque, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Marmonna Drago pour lui même_

_Hermione s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :_

_- Je me trompe ou tu ne veux pas sortir de ton profond sommeil ? demanda Hermione _

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire, va t'en ! cracha Drago en marchant dans la direction opposée à la jolie Gryfondor_

_- Toute façon si je pars, je reviendrais, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a ordonné !"_

_Le Serpentard marcha vers un chêne et tapa son poing contre l'arbre._

_"- Pourquoi ce vieux fou, ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?! s'écria Drago_

_- On est en septième année et tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé un autre surnom ? s'exaspéra Hermione_

_- Non…Non je ne veux pas sortir de mon sommeil, de mon rêve. Dit Drago en répondant à la question d'Hermione_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- La vie est…plus facile dans mes rêves que dans la réalité. Avoua le Serpentard confus_

_- Mais un jour tu devras affronter la réalité, ta mère est blessée et elle a besoin de ton soutien. Blaise et Pansy sont inquiets pour toi, ils ne savent toujours pas si tu vas te réveiller ou si tu vas rester dormir._

_- Tu fais des leçons de morale maintenant Granger ? ricana Drago"_

_Hermione décida qu'il était temps de partir._

Elle se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, il était 10h45, ses amis avait du s'inquiéter. Elle prit un douche, mit son uniforme et alla à la bibliothèque, ou comme à son habitude il n'avait presque personne.

"- Mione tu nous as fait peur ! s'écria Ginny en serrant sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras

- Alors je n'ai pas le droit de dormir ?grogna Hermione

- Bien sur que si, mais je ne savais pas que tu faisais des grasses matinées.

- Suis-moi je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Hermione prit la main de son âme et la tira dans un rayon quasiment vide de toutes présences humaines.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais été adoptée.

- Quoi ?! C'est qui tes vrais parents alors ?

- Ma mère s'appelle Audrey Loyd et le nom de mon père lui est inconnu. Mais laisse-moi parler, il m'a aussi dit que j'avais un don en plus de mes pouvoirs d sorcières…

- C'est trop génial ! s'enthousiasma Ginny

- Je peux rentrer dans les rêves des gens.

- Comme le film moldue Inception ? l'intterogea Ginny rêveuse

Ouais si tu veux. Répondit Hermione qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce film.

A ce moment la bibliothécaire arriva et elles durent mettre fin à leur conversation.

Fin du chapitre


	3. Un reve de trop ?

**Avertissement : Le monde de Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à J. **

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'heure étant venue de manger, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou elles s'assirent à côté d'Harry et Ron, comme à leur habitude.

"- Salut 'Mione, depuis quand tu fais des grasses matinées ? demanda Ron

- Depuis que j'ai décidée de faire la grasse matinée Ron, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

- Si, mais tu m'avais promis de m'aider sur le devoir de potions pour demain… commença Ron

- Oh désolée si pour une fois je n'ai pas aidé Mr. Le fainéant à faire se devoirs, attend je ne t'aide pas tu copies mes devoirs c'est différent !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? s'énerva Ron

- Ce que j'insinue ? Tu n'a JAMAIS fait un devoir seul, soit je t'aide ou soit tu copies sur le mien. Et j'en ai marre, tu sais quoi maintenant tu te débrouilles seul ! explosa Hermione "

Elle prit deux petits pains et sous les regards médusés de tous les élèves de toutes les tables, elle sortit de la Grande salle. Elle monta dans son appartement de préfète en chef et s'attabla au bureau de sa chambre. Il fallait que Malefoy sorte de son sommeil, c'était une obligation. Après avoir mangés les deux pains elle se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et prit la main de son ennemi. Elle se concentra très fort, il fallait qu'elle le convainque de se réveiller !

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était sur le chemin de traverse, juste à coté du magasin de balais. Elle aperçu tout de suite Drago qui regardait l'éclair de feu._

_« - Alors tu as décidé de te réveiller ? demanda Hermione_

_- Non. Répondit Drago_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- La réalité est trop difficile à gérer._

_- Bon sang ! Tu crois que tu es le seul dans cette situation ? Tout le monde à une vie ou une partie de sa vie difficile à gérer Malefoy, ne te crois pas le seul dans ce cas !_

_- Alors qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire merde ! Mon père veux que je devienne un mangemort et si je ne le fais pas il tue ma mère, je n'ai pas le choix !_

_- Tout le monde à le choix peut très bien appeler des aurors pour qu'ils amènent ton père à Azkaban et commencer une nouvelle vie !"_

_Il ne répondit pas et elle s'approcha de lui._

_- Si tu ne décides pas de te réveiller, alors tu es un lâche ! s'exclama Hermione_

_Le Serpentard lui prit e poignet et l'obligea à le regarder en face_

_-Ecoutes-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-bourbe comme toi qui peux me dicter ma conduites t'a compris ?!_

_Soudain elle disparue et se trouva à quelques mètres de Drago._

_- Comment à tu fais ça ?_

_- Je ne te le dirais pas. Répondit la jeune femme, qui ne savait pas elle-même comment elle avait fait_

_- Alors tu peux partir_

_-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne te réveilleras pas ! Tu es un lâche parce que tu fuis devant les difficultés Malefoy et au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu es un lâche parce que tu refuses d'appeler des aurors pour amener ton père à es un lâche parce que tu refuses de voir ta mère dans l'état ou elle est en te disant que c'est peut-être ta faute si elle est à Ste Mangouste. Tu e…_

_- Stop arrête ! cria Drago en se tenant la tête _

_Mais Hermione continua sa tirade sur la lâcheté de Drago, alors qu'elle allait partir Drago la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, mais se ressaisit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle embrassait son pire ennemi. Elle l'éloigna d'elle et sortie du rêve._

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle courut dans sa chambre de préfète et y resta tout l'après-midi. Il était 19h30 quand elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, elle se brossa un peu les cheveux et descendit dans la grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à coté de Ginny….

Fin du chapitre


	4. Tout ce que j'avais retenu

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à J. **

**Chapitre 4 :Tout ce que j'avais retenu.**

Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à coté de Ginny, Hermione vit Drago discuter tranquillement avec ses amis. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la conversation de ses amis.

Hermione n'y fit pas attention et s'assit à coté de Ginny :

- Hermione, j'ai cru que tu étais malade sa va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'après-midi. Dit Harry tout en commençant à manger son plat de spaghettis .

- Oui sa va, j'étais fatiguée c'est tout.

_**Pov Hermione**_

Je n'avais pas très faim ce soir la, mais je me forçais à manger une partie des spaghettis dans mon assiette. Je regardais Ron, qui était assis à quelques places de nous avec Dean et d'autres garçons que je ne connaissais pas.

- Vous savez vous n'avez pas besoin de faire la gueule à Ron, parce que je la lui fais ?

- On trouve que ce que tu as dit est vrai Hermione. Il faut que Ron apprenne à…se prendre en charge. Répondit Ginny

Soudain j'entendis une voix m'appeler de la table des Serpentard,je tournais la tête pour voir Pansy me fixait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu tragédie à la table des Gryfondor ! La belette et la sang-de-bourbe ne sont plus amis ! s'exclama Pansy un fauxair horrifié sr le visage

- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires Parkinson ? A moins que tu ais tellement peu d'amis, que tu te prennes pour un psychologue ? répliquais-je agacée

- Attention Grangie s'énerve !

Je n'en pouvais plus et cela s'en ressentait sur le plafond magique qui lançait des éclairs. Je me levais et allais à la table des Serpentard pour faire face à Pansy, un silence complet régnait sur la grande salle même les professeurs s'étaient tut.

- Pansy ne parles pas de choses que tu ne sais pas, sa te rend encore plus idiote. Déjà ne m'insultes plus de sang-de-bourbe ce n'est plus d'actualité. Et ne traite pas mes amis avec des surnoms débiles, ils ne sont pas débiles, ils sont plus intelligents que toi d'ailleurs

Avant de retourner à sa place, je regardai Pansy avec un air de pitié :

- En fait c'est surtout moi qui devrais avoir pitié de toi. Etre le caniche du prince des Serpentard doit être…fatiguant !

Tout le monde rigola et je retournais à sa place, Ron me lança un regard d'excuse. Je lui souris et tourna la tête vers Ginny.

- Par Merlin ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! rit Ginny

- Peut-etre, mais elle avait besoin d'être remise à sa place.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur pour mes amis,mais je sentais que mes larmes allaient commencer à couler et je montais vite dans mon appartement, je m'écroulais sur mon lit et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tout ce que j'avais retenu depuis que Dumbledore m'avait annoncé que j'avais été adopté et que les Granger n'étaient pas mes vrais parents, mes larmes le résumait.

Soudain quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras, je ne levais pas la tête pour connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Je m'en fichais, je voulais simplement que quelqu'un me réconforte.

Fin du chapitre


	5. Maman ?

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ils appartiennent à J. **

**Merci pour vos review,voici le chapitre lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Hermione avait passé plus d'une heure à pleurer, mais fini par s'endormir, toujours dans les bras de la personne dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le visage.

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle poussa un cri digne d'effrayer les détraqueurs et tomba lourdement de son lit.

- Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fous la ?! s'écria la jeune femme

- Euh moi ? Rien, rien du tout. Répondit le Serpentard en quittant précipitamment la chambre de son homologue.

- Hermione soupira, elle se rappela enfin le dîner de a veille, ses larmes et Drago qui l'avait réconfortée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce la n'avait aucun sens…non ?

Elle prit quelques affaires dans sa garde-robe et alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Puis elle se prépara et descendit dans la grande salle ou Ron était installé en face de Ginny et avait fait une place à sa sœur de cœur.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione avant de le serrer dans ses bras Tu m'as manqué, désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis. Si tu savais co… commença Hermione

- Stop Mione ! C'est plutôt toi qui doit me pardonner et tu n'auras plus à m'aider pour mes devoirs, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et j'ai fais tous mes devoirs en retard. Déclara Ron enthousiaste

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Ronald Weasley ? lui demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres

- Je suis Ronald Weasley et maintenant assieds-toi avant de mourir de faim. Rigola Ron en entendant le bruit sourd venant du ventre d'Hermione

Elle s'assit et ils commencèrent à parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard,alors qu'elle ramassait un toast qu'elle avait fait tombée. Hermione ressentit une très forte douleur dans sa tête et s'effondra au sol en poussant un cri déchirant.

Alors que l'infirmière allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie à l'aide d'un brancard, le corps d'Hermione s'éleva dans les airs et une lumière s'échappa du corps de la jeune femme. Les élèves avaient mis une lumière devant leur yeux, la lumière était beaucoup trop forte pour eux.

La dite lumière réintégra le corps d'Hermione, qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Immédiatement Mme. Pomfresh essaya de la mettre sur le brancard, mais fut projeté contre le mur : un bouclier magique entourait Hermione.

- Que tous les élèves quittent la Grande salle ! ordonna Dumbledore.

Une fois tous les élèves partis, les professeurs se rassemblèrent autour du corps de la jeune femme qui était maintenant protégé par des lianes, on ne pouvait pas voir à travers.

- Que devons-nous faire Albus ? demanda McGonnagal

- Cette enfant est la fille d'un sorcier et d'une nymphe…

- Mais c'est impossible personne ne peux les voir ! protesta le professeur Chourave

- A moins qu'elles ne le veuillent professeur. De toute évidence sa nature de nymphe la rattrape. Je vais devoir appeler sa mère. Annonça le directeur avant de partir à grand pas de la salle, laissant les professeurs sur place.

Après le départ de leur collègue, les professeurs essayèrent de déplacer le corps de l'élève, mais furent comme l'infirmière projeté contre les murs.

- Aucun élève ne doit rentrer dans cette salle jusqu'à que la mère vienne. décréta Rogue.

Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous dans leurs salles de cours respectives . Pendant les jours suivants de nombreux élèves essayèrent de rentrer dans la Grande salle, mais ils furent tous projetés contre les murs des couloirs. Au bout d'une semaine, Dumbledore se posta devant la porte accompagnée d'une femme que l'on aurait aisément confondue avec une déesse si on ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature :

- Voila, personne ne peux y rentrer depuis une semaine.

- Elle me reconnaîtra répondit la nymphe avant d'entrer sans problème dans la salle.

Dumbledore voulut la suivre, mais les portes se refermèrent dés que la nymphe fut passée. La dite nymphe du nom d'Audrey regarda la grande salle qui s'était transformée en jungle, elle posa ses mains sur le cocon qui recouvrait le corps de sa fille.

Le cocon s'illumina puis disparut pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux dorés.

- Maman ? demanda la jeune femme

- Arianna. répondit simplement la femme

- Arianna (Hermione), se leva et serra sa mère dans ses bras, la nymphe lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps ici avec toi….

A cette annonce Arianna eu une moue déçue sur le visage.

- Mais je serais toujours la pour toi. Il te suffit de te concentrer très fort sur mon prénom et je pourrais te parler d'accord ?

- Oui maman. Acquiesça la fille

- Viens, on va dans le parc.

Arianna suivit sa mère et elles s'amusèrent dans le parc toutes la journée. Arianna apprit à développer ses pouvoirs de nymphes.

- Audrey ? demanda une voix derrière elle

Fin du chapitre


	6. Une nouvelle menace ?

**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages**

**Merci pour vos review, voici maintenant le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle menace ?**

La mère et la fille se retournèrent pour voir…

- Severus. Dit simplement la nymphe en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle

- Tu-sais-qui approche de Poudlard. Je suis sur qu'il vient pour toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant qu'il ne te retrouve et qu'il mette la main sur toi. Répondit Severus Rogue

La nymphe se tourna vers sa fille, qui n'avait pas bougée depuis le début de la conversation entre le professeur de potions et sa mère.

- Arianna je te l'ai dis que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Et le temps est venu pour moi de partir, mais avant ça promets-moi que tu ne rejoindras pas les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres, malgré les moyens qu'il utilisera pour te faire craquer.

- Je te le promets maman.

Puis Audrey se tourna vers l'homme qui les regardait.

- Je compte sur toi pour la protéger.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la forêt et disparu dans les feuillages, Arianna ne pleura pas elle savait qu'elle reverrait sa mère. Sans un regard pour le professeur de potions elle entra dans le bâtiment et monta dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec son homologue.

- Alors on décide finalement de revenir ? demanda Drago

- Tais-toi Malefoy ! répliqua Arianna en marchant vers la porte de sa chambre

Tout se passa très vite, le Serpentard la plaqua contre un mur et lui serra les poignets.

- Tu n'es peut-être plus une sang-de-bourbe, mais tu n'es pas une sang-pur non plus alors tu me dois le respect ! Sale…

- On a perdu sa langue Malefoy ? se moqua Arianna

- Sale nymphe !

La réaction d'Arianna ne tarda pas et Malefoy fut projeté contre un mur de la salle commune.

- Je suis fière d'être une nymphe, alors ton insulte si s'en n'ai une ne me touche pas. En fait j'ai pitié de toi parce que tu ne ressens rien, tu prends plaisir à humilier les gens. J'ai pitié de toi parce que tu as peur de souffrir en ayant des sentiments alors que je suis sure que tu souffres plus en ne ressentant rien !

Sur sa déclaration, Arianna partit dans sa chambre et Drago s'écrasa lourdement sur sol de la salle commune. Dans sa chambre Arianna eut la surprise de voir Ginny l'attendre sagement assise sur le lit.

- Salut. Fit Ginny en tapotant la place à coté d'elle

- Salut, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller je me trompe ? demanda Arianna en s'asseyant à coté de son amie

- Non, je me suis disputé avec Ron. Sanglota Ginny

Arianna prit son amie dans ses bras et la réconforta.

- Pourquoi vous, vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit la nymphe

- Il…Il nous a surpris Harry et moi quand on s'embrassait et vu qu'il ne se fait pas trop à l'idée que je sorte avec son meilleur ami, il…

- Chut, sa va aller t'inquiètes pas chuchota Arianna en berçant son amie

Elles finirent par s'endormir toutes les deux.

**Fin du chapitre**


	7. Épreuve de potions pour les ASPICS

**Avertissement : Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand Hermione se réveilla elle sentit une présence à ses cotés et tourna la tête pour voir Ginny qui dormait paisiblement. Puis tout lui revint : le départ de sa mère, Rogue, Ginny en pleurs.

Elle se décida à réveiller son amie :

- Ginny. Chuchota Arianna

- Mmmmmm. Marmonna la jeune femme

- Ginny !

Ginny surprise, tomba du lit.

- 'Mione ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça ? l'accusa la jeune femme

- J'ai essayée de te réveiller doucement, mais il a fallut utiliser la manière forte. Se justifia Arianna

- Me casser les tympans ?

Ginny fit une moue boudeuse et Arianna rigola. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de polochons commença mais fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée de Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Arianna

- Juste te dire que les cours commencent dans exactement 45 minutes répondit Malefoy un sourire narquois aux lèvres

- Merde ! jura Ginny qui enfila ses chaussures et s'échappa de l'appartement des Serpentard

Arianna attrapa des vêtements dans sa garde-robe et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortit trente minutes plus tard habillées et coiffée, elle mit un peu de gloss, prit son sac de cours et descendit dans la grande salle.

Quand elle franchit les portes de la Grande salle tout le monde se tut, Arianna devina que les précédentes conversations devaient surement la concerner. Elle ignora les regards et s'assit à coté de ses amis qui la saluèrent chaleureusement.

- «'Chalut Mione ! fit Ron la bouche pleine

- Salut ! fit Harry

- Salut les gars, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui on a les épreuves de potions pour les ASPICS….

- Et ça dure toute la matinée ! finit Ron »

Arianna haussa les épaules, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait révisée les épreuves de potions et elle savait déjà tout.

- Attend ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit à révisée ? s'horrifia Ron

- Bien sur que non Ron, je…j'ai dormis dit la jeune femme

Elle lança un regard à Ginny qui avait baissée la tête.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est 7h45 et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard pour les premières épreuves d'ASPICS l'année en plus si c'est avec Rogue !

Arianna bu un verre de jus de citrouille, engloutit deux toasts et rassembla ses affaires, puis elle quitta la salle suivie par Ron et Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, presque tout le monde était déjà la.

- Tiens mais c'est St Potty et sa bande ! lança Pansy

Arianna soupira, Pansy n'en avait pas marre de lancer une réplique pour prendre un vent juste après ?

- Parkinson, tu ne peux tout simplement pas nous ignorer, comme tout les Serpentard le font ?

- Je t'ai parlée la sang-de-bourbe ?

- Change de registre Parkinson. Soupira la Gryfondor

C'est à ce moment la que le professeur Rogue arriva et qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe. Arianna s'assit à coté de Lavande.

- Bon voici vos énoncés, je veux du silence et pas de tricherie sinon 50 points en moins à la maison de l'élève ! prévint le professeur

Ainsi que l'épreuve commença, bien sur Arianna la rendit deux heures plus tôt que les autres c'est-à-dire à il y'eut un bruit de tonnerre…

- Fille d'Audrey. Rejoins mes rangs sinon j'attaquerais Poudlard. Fit une voix d'outre tombe

- Jamais ! cracha Arianna alors que le spectre de Voldemort venait d'apparaître devant elle

- Es tu sure ? Après tout tu risques la vie de tes très chers amis. Susurra le Lord de sa voix de serpent

- N'acceptes pas 'Mione ! crièrent Ron et Harry

Arianna fixa le spectre, qui disparut aussitôt.

Fin du chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux cités ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 8**

Le spectre disparut et le professeur entraina Arianna dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Allons, allons ! Que me vaut cette visite Severus ?

Le spectre de Voldemort est apparu en pleine épreuve de potions et il a parlée à .

Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Dumbledore en fixant Arianna par dessus ses lunettes

Il m'a dit que si je ne rejoignais pas ses rangs il attaquerait Poudlard et j'ai refusé.

De toute façon, Tom comptait attaquer Poudlard un jour ou l'autre alors que vous ayez rejoint ses rangs ou non n'aurait peut-être rien changé…

Mais monsieur il va attaquer Poudlard ! protesta la jeune femme en insistant sur le Poudlard

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre.

Approchez . ordonna le directeur

Arianna obéit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, en levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle vit la marque des ténèbres.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que la marque est la. Et Poudlard résistera aux attaques, des aurors sont postés a chaque recoins du domaine en cas d'attaques.

Alors nous sommes en sécurité ?

Exactement Miss. Maintenant veuillez rejoindre votre salle de cours.

C'est ainsi qu'Arianna sortit du bureau, Rogue sur ses talons, mais avant de partir celui-ci regarda fixement son collègue

Il faut qu'elle sache Albus. Le fait qu'elle sache l'identité de son père est peut-être d'une importance capitale.

Je sais mon amis, mais il este encore quelques jours avant que Jedusor nous attaquent. Alors laissons la profiter de ses temps de paix.

Le maitre de potions sortit du bureau et réintégra les cachots ou les élèves étaient toujours plongés dans leur épreuve de potion.

Quand Harry et Ron eurent finis, ils quittèrent las cachots accompagnés d'Arianna

Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait Dumbledore ? demanda Ron curieux

Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard, la marque des ténèbres est dans le ciel. Annonça Arianna

Qu…Quoi ? balbutia Harry

Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard. Répéta la jeune femme

Déjà qu'on avait les épreuves il faut en plus qu'un Seigneur des ténèbres bougonna Ron

Je crois qu'on a touché le jackpot ! Ironisa Harry

Bon au lieu de se lamenter, si on allait dans la salle commune on sera tranquille pour parler ? proposa Arianna

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets gardée par le tableau d'un lion et d'un serpent :

IL est de retour est on ne peut rien faire. Soupira Arianna

Bien sur qu'on peut faire quelque chose ! On peut s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges.

En parlant de sortilèges, c'est cet après midi l'épreuve non ? demanda Ron qui voulait changer de sujet

Oui à ce qui parait Flitwick a mis encore plus de choses difficiles. Soupira Harry.

Ce n'est peut-être pas trop difficile. Luna l'a passée ce matin et elle m'a dit que c'était très facile

Quand ? s'étonna Ron qui n'avait pas vue Luna parler à son amie

Arianna sortit un téléphone de sa poche et montra à ses amis, le message envoyé par Luna.

Qu'est ce que sais ? demanda Ron

Ron ! Ton père travaille au ministère de la magie et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un téléphone portable ?! l'accusa son amie

Si…Si je le savais. Mentit Ron

Ses oreilles avaient pris la même teinte que ses cheveux, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

**Fin du chapitre**


	9. C'est quoi un mage blanc ?

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir discuté, ils partirent vers la Grande salle, étant donné que c'était l'heure de manger.

- Ron ne t'empiffres pas ! Après tu va avoir mal au ventre pour cet après-midi ! fit Arianna

- Il s'empiffre toujours comme ça et il n'a jamais mal au ventre. Fit remarquer Ginny. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il fait. Marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même

Ils commencèrent à manger, les conversations portant surtout sur les examens.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas étudié la leçon sur les vampires, pour demain ! s'écria Arianna

- Je suis sur que tu auras de bonnes notes. En fait c'est plutôt pour Ron et moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Répondit Harry

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sortit une feuille de papier de son cartable et la tendit à Harry, Ron étant trop occuper à manger des frites.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ceci Harry est un programme de révision pour toi et Ron. Je sais que vous n'étudier pas à l'avance donc je vous ai fait un emploi du temps et vous avez intérêt à le respecter

- Mais Mione, je dois aller voir Lavande et… protesta Ron

- Oh je t'en prie Ron ! Je pense que réussir tes examens te sera plus utile qu'essayer de draguer une pimbêche qui vit dans le monde enchanté des licornes et des fées !

Ses 3 amis la regardèrent surpris, Arianna anciennement appelée Hermione n'avait jamais insulté Lavande sur son coté fleur bleu.

- Tu es sure que sa va ? demanda Ginny inquiète

- Oui, oui sa va. C'est juste que tout me tombe dessus en ce moment : Voldemort, le départ de ma mère…Bref pour l'instant j'ai une vie proche d'une vie de merde

- Et nous on compte pas ? s'offusqua Ron

- Mais bien sur que si vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que vous êtes mes seules bouées dans cet océan de malheurs ! se lamenta la sorcière

- T'inquiètes pas on sera toujours la pour toi. La rassura son frère de cœur

Le reste du repas se passa à parler des matchs de Quiditch et des équipes nationales. Une fois le repas fini, Arianna monta dans sa salle commune ou elle trouva son homologue saoul, des bouteilles d'alcool à ses pieds.

- Qu'est ce que t'a foutu ?! s'écria la jeune femme en ramassant les quelques livres qui étaient au sol.

- Je bois sa ce ne voit pas ? grogna le Serpentard

- Sa j'avais bien vu que tu buvais ! Pourquoi tu buvais ? demanda Arianna

Elle s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé, prête à l'écouter.

- Pour oublier…

- Pour oublier quoi ?

- Pour oublier que j'aime Granger.

- Pourquoi tu veux oublier ?

- Parce si mon père l'apprend il la tuera, pour la simple raison qu'elle est la fille de…

Au même moment le Serpentard, vomi sur ses chaussures.

- La fille de…d'Edmund Sparrow. Dit le garçon avant de s'évanouir

Elle le mit dans son lit grâce à sa baguette et rangea la salle commune avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne humeur. Elle savait le nom de son père, il ne lui restait plus qu'a chercher des infos sur lui, elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas partisans de Voldemort.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune, elle croisa Drago, qui ne la regarda même pas. Arianna eut un pincement au cœur, oui elle l'aimait mais elle n'était pas prête à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie…pour l'instant. Elle descendit dans la Grande salle ou elle retrouva Ginny, Harry et Ron.

- Salut fit Arianna

- Bonjour, dis donc qu'est ce qu'il à Malefoy ? Parce ce que je ne veux pas le vexer mais il à l'air d'avoir la tête dans le c*l. dit Ginny

- Il était saoul quand je suis rentré hier soir. Et est ce que vous connaissez un certain Edmund Sparrow ?

- Tu viens de dire Edmund Sparrow ? demanda Ron les yeux sortant de leurs orbites

- Oui pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Edmund Sparrow est un sorcier puissant, il est un mage blanc. Chuchota Ron

- Un mage blanc ?

- Il est un des descendants de la famille originelle de sorcier. En tout i mages sorciers. Ils ont disparu de la circulation il y a 17 ans. A ce qui parait Edmund Sparrow aurait eu un enfant…attend me dis pas que c'est toi ?

- Si Ron c'est moi. Avoua la jeune femme

- 'Mione,le descendant ou la descendante d'un des sept mages et condamné à affronter le mage noir. Cet affrontement déterminera si le monde restera comme nous le connaissons ou s'il sombrera dans le chaos.

Arianna eut un frisson, alors elle Arianna Loyd qui n'avait rien demandé à affronter un mage noir. Le début des cours sonna et elle marcha vers l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bon, que je n'ai pas à vous le dire deux fois, les bavardages sont interdits. Ils sont sanctionnés de cinquante points en moins à la maison de l'élève concerné menaça le professeur Booth

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et commencèrent leurs examens. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'Arianna rendit son devoir, sans attendre ses amis elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle de classe, elle devait parler au professeur Dumbledore c'était urgent !

Une fois devant la statue qui obstruait l'entrée du bureau, elle prononça « éclair de Zeus » et la statue tourna pour laisser voir un escalier. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans mon bureau si matin, que se passe t-il ?

- Qui est Edmund Sparrow ?

**Fin du chapitre**


	10. Une courte trêve entre ennemis

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 10 :**

- Je savais, qu'un jour vous viendrais me demander qui était votre père Miss Loyd, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Elle obéit et se cala dans un des deux fauteuils en face de Dumbledore.

- Je ne vais pas vous raconter la légende, puisque , vous l'a déjà raconté. Que voulez-vous savoir Miss ?

- Pourquoi il est parti ?

- Je pourrais peut-être te l'expliquer moi-même Arianna. Répondit une voix derrière elle

Elle se tourna et vit un homme en costume blanc, les cheveux noirs.

- Qui est vous ? demanda Arianna méfiante, qui s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette

- Je suis ton père Arianna.

Elle rangea sa baguette, bien au fond de sa poche et regarda son père.

- Assieds-toi voyons Edmund. L'invita Dumbledore

- Merci Pourrais-tu me laisser seul avec ma fille s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, je suis dans le hall si vous me chercher.

Le vieil homme quitta le bureau, qui semblait froid sans sa présence.

- Comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?...

- Le professeur me donnait des nouvelles de toi chaque semaine… commença le dénommé Edmund

- Et tu ne m'as jamais donné signe de vie alors que tu savais presque tout sur ma vie grâce à Dumbledore ? explosa Arianna

Sur cette déclaration, elle partit du bureau, ignorant les appels de son père. Alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un couloir, la porte de la Salle-sur-demande apparut. Arianna regarda s'il n'y avait personne et entra dans la pièce, elle s'assit sur un canapé rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la Granger ? demanda un garçon assis, au coin de la pièce.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir et la salle est apparue. Répondit la jeune femme.

Soudain une table apparut devant elle, dessus se trouvait toute sorte de pâtisseries et Arianna ne résista pas longtemps et croqua dans un chou à la crème.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Drago, méfiant

- Sa s'appelle des pâtisseries c'est des gâteaux moldues. Si tu n'en veux pas tanpis pour toi, mais sache en tout cas que c'est très bon. Répondit Arianna en s'asseyant à une des chaises qui entourait la table.

Drago s'assit à son tout et goûta un moka, il trouva le gâteau délicieux et décida d'en reprendre. Hélas les pâtisseries disparurent bien vite et les tables ainsi que les chaises furent remplacés par des oreillers, des tas d'oreillers.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de la sorcière et elle attaqua son homologue à coups d'oreillers, celui-ci répliqua aussitôt. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent une bataille d'oreillers. Que bien sur Arianna ganga haut la main.

Au bout d'un moment ils furent fatigués et Arianna regarda sa montre :

- Il est 15h00 ! s'exclama la jeune femme

- Vite il faut y aller ! répondit Drago

Ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la pièce, une fois sortie ils se lancèrent un regard et coururent dans des directions opposés : le dortoir des Gryfondor pour Arianna et le dortoir des Serpentards pour Drago. Ainsi ils rangeaient dans un coin de leurs têtes l'épisode de la Salle-sur-demande.

Fin du chapitre


	11. Situation difficile

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.R**

**Merci pour toutes vos review ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 11**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis « l'incident » et on se trouvait maintenant à 1 mois des grandes vacances, la fin des études des septièmes années.

« -Je suis super contente ! On est presque à la fin des cours ! fit Ginny au petit-déjeuner

-Cool. Marmonna Arianna rêveuse

-Bon, Mione tu me dis ce qu'il y a ou quoi ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Arianna,une moue innocente sur son visage

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, en ce moment tu es dans la lune ! L'accusa Ginny

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Alors suis-moi. Chuchota Arianna «

Elle se leva de table et tire son amie en dehors de la Grande salle, une fois à quelques couloirs de la Grande salle, Arianna se tourna en face de son amie.

« -Bon, il y a quelques semaines. Drago et moi on était dans la salle-sur-demande

-Et… ? L'encouragea Ginny

-On s'est amusés et depuis j'y pense tout le temps. Avoua la sorcière

-Donc tu l'aimes.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien que on sorte Ron, Harry…

-Mais sa fait rien, c'est ta vie et pas la leurs ! Si ils t'en veulent sache que moi je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Merci. Sourit Arianna «

Puisqu'elles n'avaient pas cours, elles allèrent se promener, elles furent vite rejointes par Harry et Ron.

« -Salut les filles ! fit Ron

-Salut. Répondirent Ginny et Hermione

-Tu as fais le devoir de potions ? demanda Harry

-Oui mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, d'ailleurs je dois y aller. Répondit Arianna «

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginny et partit. Elle alla dans sa salle commune et trouva Drago assis sur le canapé.

« -Salut Drago. Fit Arianna en s'asseyant à coté de lui

-Salut Arianna, comment ça va ?

-Je peux te parler ? »

Il détourna son regard des braises de la cheminée et se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'écoute. Dit-il

- Depuis quelques temps… J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Avoua Arianna »

Il ne donna aucune réponse, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

- Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de Potty et Weasley ? l'interrogea Drago, Arianna enlacée dans ses bras

- C'est ma vie pas la leur ! rétorqua Arianna

- Drago sourit, sa petite-amie avait de la répartie !

Soudain des cris résonnèrent dehors, les deux amoureux se précipitèrent au dehors dans le parc.

Ils comprirent alors, quelle était la raison des cris, eux-mêmes était surpris et horrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux

**Fin du chapitre**


	12. Solidarité

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la fiction est à moi.**

**Chapitre 11**

En effet, dans le ciel, se trouvait la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Rentrez tous dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna Dumbledore.

Aussitôt la foule d'élève courut vers la porte, certains furent écrasés.

- Stop ! cria Arianna Restez souder et n'écrasez pas les autres élèves, tout le monde aura le temps de monter dans les dortoirs. Ajouta la jeune femme

- Allez viens on va dans notre salle commune. Fit Drago

Mais elle dégagea son poignet de la prise de son petit-ami.

-Non, Drago. Je dois rester combattre.

- Mais les professeurs…

- Non, la prophétie en a décidée ainsi. Un seul doit mourir et sa sera lui. Décida Arianna

- Très bien alors je reste combattre. Et pas d'objection, tu restes, je reste.

- Alors nous aussi on reste

Ils se tournèrent et virent Harry, Ron et Ginny. Arianna sourit et prit la main de Ginny.

Puis ils virent, des mangemort avec à leur tête Voldemort, sortir de la forêt.

- Tiens mais ce ne serait pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy la bas ? railla Voldemort Allez mon garçon, viens avec nous.

- Non. Répondit simplement Drago

- Non ? Tu as dis non au Seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Voldemort

- Oui j'ai dit non à votre face de sale serpent ! rétorqua Drago, étrangement calme

Alors que, Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer un sort aux professeurs, Narcissa Malefoy, quitta les rangs des mangemort. Elle avança, Dumbledore la laissa passer un sourire aux lèvres, elle se plaça à coté de son fils.

- Que fais tu Cissy ? demandèrent Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy en même temps

- Je rejoins les rangs de la bonne cause aux coté de mon fils et de sa petite-amie.

- Ah ! Une rebelle de plus à Voldemort. Tant que nous y sommes...

Il se tourna vers les mangemort, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Qui veut rejoindre les rangs de la « Bonne cause « ? susurra le Lord de sa voix de serpent

Aucun ne cilla, pas même Lucius Malefoy, qui ne fit pas attention aux regards implorant que lui lançaient sa femme et son fils.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tous des pourris de mangemort. Marmonna Drago

- Cissy vient avec moi. Je suis ta sœur. L'implora Bellatrix Lestrange

Plus maintenant. Répondit Narcissa en toisant Bellatrix de son plus méprisant regard. Si tu veux redevenir ma sœur, il te faudra rejoindre la bonne cause Bella.

La scène était étrange, en effet Bellatrix semblait être triste alors que c'était elle la plus 'froide' de la famille et Narcissa ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, pour ainsi dire, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient échangés les rôles.

Et soudain, sous l'étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, Bellatrix Lestrange, grande partisante de Voldemort marcha jusqu'à sa sœur et se posta à coté d'elle.

- Que fais tu Bella ?

- Sa se voit pas Voldy ? Ma sœur m'a demandée de choisir entre toi et elle. J'ai choisie la famille. Expliqua la femme, un brin d'insolence dans la voix

- Espèce de… Endoloris ! s'écria Jedusor en pointant sa baguette vers son ancien mangemort

L'ancienne mangemort l'évita de justesse et c'est ainsi que la bataille s'engagea : Bellatrix, Narcissa, les professeurs, Ron, Ginny, Harry s'occupaient des mangemort tandis que Arianna était en duel avec Voldemort.

- Allons, petite tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi tu devrais abandonner ! conseilla le Lord

- Vous ne rêvez pas un peu défois ? Endoloris !

- Raté ! A ce que je vois la fille du mage blanc n'est pas aussi doué que son père ! ricana le sorcier

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui ! Levicorpus !

- Protego ! Oh et le cadavre de ta mère doit surement se trouver, dans la forêt interdite. Quoi que je ne sais pas, peut-être que les charognards l'ont mangé ?

Cette fois il avait dit le mot de trop, des coups de tonnerre retentirent dans le ciel, une pluie fine commença à tomber.

- Avada Kedrava ! hurla Arianna en pointant l'ennemi de sa baguette

Le sort toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine et il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sous les yeux des deux camps, le corps du Sorcier disparu sous forme de poussière.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	13. Toi et moi

**Avertissement : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Chap. 13 :

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent par les fenêtres des tours, mais le parc restait silencieux.

- Rendez vous. fit Arianna.

- Soudain il y eut un grand CRAC et les sorciers avaient disparus.

- Les aurors les rattraperont. Rassura Dumbledore, retournez dans vos dortoirs, nous allons nous occuper des corps.

Les élèves se retournèrent et marchèrent vers le bâtiment, sans un mot, le regard dans le vague.

- Tu te rends compte ? J'ai battu Voldemort ! s'écria Arianna, une fois dans l'appartement avec Drago.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ses partisans sont toujours en libertés. S'inquiéta l'héritier Malefoy

- On ne risque rien, nous sommes à Poudlard, l'endroit le mieux protégés au Hermione

Elle croisa ses bras, derrière la nuque de son petit-ami et l'embrassa, il l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser. Puis elle se défit de l'étreinte et le tira dans sa chambre.

(La suite ne nous concerne pas, mais je suis sure que vous avez devinés ^^)

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans l'appartement et ce n'est que le lendemain, qu'ils en ressortirent.

- Ou tu étais ? On s'est inquiétés pour toi ! fit Ginny

- Disons que…j'étais occupée avec Drago. Répondit la sorcière

Ginny comprit et acquiesça sans un mot.

- Dumbledore à annoncé, que si on le veut on pouvait partir chez nous dés maintenant. Annonça Ginny

- Oui, c'est bien. Mais moi je ne suis pas de chez moi. Expliqua la sorcière

-Tu peux t'installer chez moi, ma mère va être jugée, donc elle n'est pas au manoir et mon père est en fuite. Proposa Drago, qui venait d'arriver.

- Je ne sais pas…hésita la jeune femme

- Tu n'as qu'à accepter et puis tu pourras toujours nous voir cet été. Argumenta Ginny

- Bon vu que vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, j'accepte. Sourit Arianna

Ils rirent et continuèrent à marcher, ils furent rejoints par Ron et Harry, qui ne marquèrent pas d'objection à ce qu'elle habite au manoir des Malefoy.

Le matin du jour du départ, Arianna attendait son petit-ami, qui était toujours dans l'appartement à faire, je ne sais quoi.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas tout de suite, je… commençai la jeune femme

- C'est bon, je suis la. Fit le garçon, visiblement essoufflés.

Leurs bagages en mains, ils descendirent dans le hall et marchèrent dans le parc, vers le portail

- Avant de sortir, je dois te demander quelque Drago, en fouillant dans la poche de sa cape.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit Arianna

Il posa ses bagages et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Arianna, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on sort ensemble mais je t'aime vraiment et je te demande si tu veux bien être ma femme ?demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune femme, essuya les larmes d'émotions, qui commençaient à perler sur sa joue.

- Bien sur que oui Drago ! s'écria la sorcière, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Alors je vous déclare officiellement, future Mme Malefoy. Fit Drago, en lui passant la bague au doigt.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements s'élevèrent derrière eux, c'était les élèves toutes maisons réunis.

- Félicitations ma chérie ! s'écria Ginny, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, suivie d'Harry et Ron.

- Nous promettons, que si tu fais mal à notre meilleure amie, tu ne te reconnaîtras plus dans le miroir. Menacèrent les deux garçons.

- Ne vous inquiétez, pas je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Sourit le blond

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et se séparèrent, se promettant de s'envoyer des lettres et de s'inviter,pendant l'été .

_**Fin de l'histoire**_

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous ai plu,**

**Bises**


End file.
